vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alter Ego (Mecha Eli-chan)
Summary Alter Ego is an Alter Ego-class Servant created by Osakbehime during the Decisive Battle at Himeji Castle Singularity. Alter Ego's True Name is Mecha Eli-chan, a robotic version of Elizabeth Bathory created to overtake the original and seize control of Csjete Castle for Osakebehime as part of the latter's scheme to remain a shut-in forever. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Breast Zero Erzsébet Name: Alter Ego, Magus Aegis Elizabeth Channel, Mecha Eli-chan Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Less than a year old (Prepared by Osakabehime in advance of Halloween) Classification: Alter Ego-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Mecha, Lord of Csjete Castle Castle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can emit electricity from her tail), Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Summoning (Can summon the 100 mass-produced Mecha Eli-chan Mk. IIs into battle), Limited Transmutation and Power Nullification with Item Construction and Magic Resistance and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Possesses A-Rank Strength and battled Yan Qing, Penthesilea, and the original Elizabeth Bathory), higher with Breast Zero Erzsébet (As a B-Rank Anti-Army Individual Noble Phantasm, it should be much stronger than her normal attacks.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Yan Qing, who has A+ Rank agility) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Possesses A-Rank Endurance and withstood attacks from Penthesilea, who has A+ Rank Strength) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have a sufficient supply of mana) Range: Extended melee range with hand drills, At least Tens of meters with projectile weaponry Standard Equipment: Various projectile weapons such as machine guns, laser eyes, missiles, and a stinger tail Intelligence: Mecha Eli-chan was created to be "guardian deity" of Csjete Castle, ruling over it with efficiency and quickly taking over the knights Elizabeth created with the Holy Grail. In combat, she's armed with a wide range of ranged armaments that allowed her to easily bully her original out of the castle and face down Penthesilea, Queen of the Amazons, and Yan Qing. She is also notably well-read and savvy, being fully aware of Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics and circumventing them when Moriarty attempted to use them to avoid punishment. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Using Revised Overload causes her battery to leak and is speculated to risk causing self-destruction. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Breast Zero Erzsébet: Soaring Metallic Demoness: Mecha Eli-chan locks all of her weapons and focuses them onto a single target. Such a barrage would be comparable to an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, but she uses them as the ultimate "private live concert". She then finishes her opponent with a her Blast Voice, a torrent of compressed air and sound comparable to the force of Báthory Erzsébet despite lacking an amplifier for her voice. Class Skills * Item Construction: A skill that reflects one's ability to construct magical items. Mecha Eli-chan possesses a B-Rank in this skill for her ability to modify her own body and create a giant version of herself. * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Having been modeled after the original Elizabeth Bathory, who possesses the blood of dragons, Mecha Eli-chan has B-rank Magic Resistance, negating spells with a chant below three verses, and making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect her. Personal Skills * Final Eli-chan: A skill whose canon effects are unknown. * Innocent Monstrosity: An evolved version of the Innocent Monster skill, it allows Mecha Eli-chan to fire missiles, fly, and discharge electricity through the "secret power of video editing". It also slightly distorts Mecha Eli-chan's mindset, who believes that her theme song should be playing in the background at all times. * Magus 100-Shot Volley: A skill that allows Mecha Eli-chan to summon the 100 mass-produced Mecha Eli-chans to turn the battlefield into a bloody banquet of gore. She can then finish her opponent by having them combine into a massive spear that to run through her foe. * Revised Overload: Mecha Eli-chan can sacrifice her own physical health to rapidly charge her Noble Phantasm and prepare it for use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Possession Users Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Robots Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Queens Category:Good Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Music Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users